O Tesouro de Akasuna Sasori
by Wolffy39
Summary: Não sou muito boa com isso mas que se dane: A História do amor de uma garota comum e um Criminoso de Rank-S


O Tesouro de Akasuna Sasori

O Tesouro de Akasuna Sasori

**Yo****!**

**Essa é a minha primeira fic de Romance, espero que vocês gostem. Provavelmente, será muito comprida, com um final dramático. É sobre o Romance de Sasori com uma personagem que eu acabei de inventar, Yuri Misana.**

**Espero que gostem e mandem reviews, Okay? Só manerem nas críticas, Okay?**

**Arigato, e divirtam-se :D**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Era um dia normal, como todos os outros para os moradores da Vila da Areia. O céu estava azul, O Kazekage Sabaku No Gaara observava do Palácio Imperial tudo o que os pacatos habitantes faziam. Sem mesmo dizer um "Pio", os moradores de Suna o escutavam. Ele transmitia tranqüilidade e segurança, seus olhos não tinham mais sede de sangue, mas sim um amor por todos que sem sua ajuda, não poderiam sobreviver.

Uma linda garota de uns 19 anos passeava, colhendo flores, com inocência de uma criança pequena. Seu Nome era Yuki Misana. Seus cabelos eram negros e sua pele era levemente rósea. Seus olhos castanhos e seu corpo curvilíneo faziam com que ela tivesse vários pretendentes. Há pouco tempo, um deles teria sido Kankurou, mas ela tinha medo com que ele não entendesse que o que ela queria não era o que ela via nele, ela tinha medo de rejeitá-lo e ser inimiga de alguém como ele, que era um íntimo amigo.

Morava com sua irmã, Mikka, de 25 anos de idade, ela tinha cabelos castanhos, assim como os olhos. Ao contrário de sua irmã, seu cabelo era muito curto. Enquanto o de Yuri chegava até a cintura, o de Mikka não passava dos ombros. Ela era muito atraente, mas já tinha um noivo, Haryn, a pele dele chegava a ser um pouco mais clara que a de Asuma, de Konoha. Quando seu cabelo negro era atingido pela luz do sol, percebiam-se luzes azuis, o que fazia parecer mais com Asuma mais novo.

Ás vezes, Yuki era muito distraída, sua irmã Mikka deixara que ela saísse um pouco de casa, para ficar a sós com seu noivo. Mas havia recomendado a ela que não fosse muito longe, pois perto dali, poderia haver criminosos. Como muitas vezes, ela não se lembrou de tomar cuidado e andou por alguns quilômetros.

Quando finalmente percebeu que havia desrespeitado os limites que sua irmã havia imposto, ela tentou voltar, mas como estava no deserto, tudo parecia igual.

Depois de andar algumas horas, estava morrendo de sede. Já estava desesperada e seu corpo não agüentaria muito mais, quando viu um vulto curvo e negro a sua frente. Tentou correr até ele:

- Por favor! Ajude-me! Eu...Por favor...So...Corro...

Numa tentativa de correr, ela perde o equilíbrio e cai, assim, ficando inconsciente. Quando num esforço, tenta abrir os olhos, se vê sendo carregada pelo vulto que havia visto. Percebeu que não era uma pessoa normal quando escutou sua voz grossa, ríspida, uma voz masculina quando ele somente resmungou ao olhar para ela. Yuki se sentiu amedrontada, mas estava no limite de suas forças porque além de não ser uma ninja, tinha corrido em círculos por um longo tempo, concluindo: Ela desmaiou novamente.

Yuki acordou finalmente em uma caverna que, dentro do possível de um lugar como aquele, era bem iluminada. Ao seu lado, se encontravam um cantil com água, do qual ela bebeu um longo gole e uma toalha de rosto. Ela não sabia bem o que havia acontecido. Tudo parecia bem estranho. Ela se dirigiu até a abertura da caverna, mas quando faltavam apenas alguns passos para sair dela, uma estrutura de metal bem sólido, semelhante a uma cauda de escorpião atrapalhou-a. Ela se assustou, pois aquilo acontecera de repente demais para alguém que acabara de acordar de um sono profundo.

- Onde você pensa que vai, garota?

Yuki escutou uma voz menos rude do que a de seu salvador. Essa era uma voz mais suave, mais angelical, mesmo assim, parecia perversa. Quando lentamente virou a cabeça para saber de quem vinha aquela linda voz, viu um homem que parecia ser quase de sua idade. Seus cabelos rubros e sua pele branca enobreciam o rosto do homem. Ele estava sentado em uma rocha coma s pernas arreganhadas, em seus dedos, fios de chackra se seguiam até uma grande marionete curva e agressiva. Dela se seguia uma cauda, aquela que havia impedido ela de passar. Reconheceu que a marionete era aquela que vira quando desmaiou no deserto.

- Gomen, senhor, mas eu preciso voltar para casa...

Yuri tentou se esquivar da cauda mas com um simples movimento dos dedos, o homem fez com que a cauda da marionete apontasse ameaçadoramente para a garota.

- Então, provavelmente você deve morar em Suna, não?- Ele a olhava maliciosamente, parecia que era um animal sereno prestes a atacar.

- Senhor, eu...Eu...Sim, eu moro em Suna e preciso voltar para lá, muito obrigada por me salvar daquele deserto, mas agora eu devo ir...

Antes que ela acabasse a desajeitada frase, o homem se levantou e andou lentamente até ela. Yuki ficou paralisada, a adrenalina corria pelo seu sangue fazendo com que a expressão de seus olhos fosse de um ser massacrado, prestes a morrer violentamente.

O homem ficou com seu corpo colado no dela, passou seu braço pela cintura da moça, abaixou sua cabeça e emitiu chiados, como que se fosse para a garota se calar:

- Calma...Eu não mordo...Muito...

Com isso, abaixou sua cabeça, pois era ligeiramente mais alto do que Yuki e colou seu lábio superior no dela.

Yuki ficou apavorada, não conseguia se mexer. Queria correr dali e encontrar sua irmã e Haryn, mas seu corpo não permitia. Sentia-se conquistada de corpo e alma pelo homem.

Ele a beijou ternamente e o beijo durou vários segundos que para Yuri passaram como horas. Terminando de fazer isso, pegou as mãos dela e passou-as pelo seu rosto. Yuki sentiu a leveza, a delicadeza do rosto dele. Finalmente, começo u a lentamente ficar mais tranqüila.

-Meu nome é Akasuna Sasori. Preciso de um favor seu.

Dizendo isso, começou a passar as mãos pelo cabelo liso da menina e a lamber seu rosto de uma forma sedutora.

- Senhor, eu...

-Não precisa me chamar de senhor, só Sasori.

-Erhm...Sasori...Eu adoraria ajudar você, mas preciso realmente voltar para casa-Disse Yuki, mas realmente estava gostando da sensação que Sasori lhe estava fazendo sentir.

-Mas é uma coisa tão simples, você pode me ajudar e voltar para sua casa.

Dizendo isso, Yuri se conformou e perguntou qual era o favor. Sasori cochichou em seu ouvido:

-Ser minha...

Yuki pensou que ele queria amá-la, mas estava completamente errada. Ele beijou-a e começou a passar as mãos pelo seu quadril e até mais para baixo. Mas de repente, ela segurou seu braço com muita força e a trancou em uma marionete que estava escondida na parte da caverna onde a luz não alcançava. Ela gritava muito alto e tentava bater na madeira para que talvez, fosse frágil o bastante para ela conseguir quebrar. Enganou-se.

Sasori entrou na marionete que controlava por dentro, a que tinha a cauda, e junto com a marionete que "guardava" a garota e usou um tipo de teletransporte.

Depois de algumas poucas horas, ele a soltou em uma outra caverna, mas nem chegava perto do tamanho da outra, era muitas vezes maior. Um holograma esperava por eles.

- O que é isto, Sasori-sama?

Uma voz grave saía do holograma. Sasori respondeu:

- Eu a trouxe para o senhor, para que ela seja um refém da minha...Querida Suna.

- Hum...Muito bem, Sasori, você teve uma atitude inteligente. Faça ameaças até que nos paguem, depois, acabe com ela.

Yuki sentiu que **realmente **estava em perigo. Desesperada, ela começou a chorar e tentou bater na marionete de Sasori, em vão, pois a madeira era forte o bastante para agüentar o quádruplo de sua força ou mais.

- Não! Por favor! Deixe-me ir, o que eu fiz para merecer isso? – Yuki chorava de uma forma que até assustava os homens que observavam a cena

- Chega!- Sasori fez com que a cauda de sua marionete batesse em Yuki, derrubando-a.

- Sasori! Você é louco?! Não pode machucá-la! Ela tem que sobreviver até a família dela se render a nós!

- Gomen, Pein-sama. Eu não pude me controlar. Vou tentar ser mais cuidadoso com ela.

- Pois trate de se controlar! Agora leve-a com você para algum lugar seguro! Provavelmente, os Jounnins de Suna já devem começar as buscas por ela daqui a alguns minutos.

- Hai!- E dizendo isso, trancou a garota na marionete novamente e usou mais uma vez o teletransporte e caminhou por várias horas.

Já ao anoitecer, eles pararam em uma clareira. Sasori saiu de sua marionete e libertou a garota, mas só para ter certeza de que ela não fugiria, usou fios de chackra para prender suas pernas ao chão.

- Você me enganou...- Yuki disse.

- O que? Você realmente achou que eu queria algo romântico com você? Não me faça rir. Aquilo serviu somente pra prender sua atenção, mas eu gostei. E acho que posso repetir...

Sasori a olhou de uma forma maliciosa novamente e começou a chegar perto dela, para beijá-la, mas o que não esperava aconteceu: Yuki aplicou-lhe um tapa no rosto. Uma região na face do homem ficou avermelhada por causa da dor.

- Ora sua Maldita! – Sasori segurou seu braço e começou a apertá-lo. Mas quando observou a face oprimida de Yuki, ele liberou seu braço para não desrespeitar as ordens de seu superior.

Yuki dormiu como um anjo aquela noite. De repente, ela não queria mais acordar. Seu mundo perfeito havia se transformado em um mundo perigoso e de matança. Afinal, dormira ao lado ed um criminoso, que ás vezes, tentava ter contato corporal com ela. Queria estar ao lado de sua irmã e seu noivo. Queria estar ao lado de Kankurou, seu amigo, ou ao lado de suas amigas. Queria estar ao lado de sua mãe, seu pai, Mikka e Haryn, mas simplesmente não podia, pois seus pais foram mortos há alguns anos. Simplesmente, havia achado que Sasori podia ser uma boa pessoa, um pouco abusada, mas boa. Simplesmente se enganara.

No dia seguinte, foi acordado com um beijo de Sasori em sua bochecha. Ele havia preparado até um simples café-da-manhã, algumas torradas com geléia, café com leite e ovos fritos.

- Estão envenenados, não estão? – Perguntou ela, com ares de quem queria que fossem, para poder acabar com a agonia de estar ali.

- Bom dia para você também - Sasori tentou ser cômico – E por acaso, você não ouviu o que o Pein-sama disse? Não vale apena te matar **agora**.

Sasori tentou beijar Yuki, mas ela virou o rosto. Nesse momento, um homem praticamente do tamanho da garota, de cabelos loiros, um sobretudo como o de Sasori. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo e ele usava uma franja.

- Então, Sasori, vejo que não é mais aquele galã, un?

- Deidara! – Sasori se levantou bruscamente – O que você faz aqui?

- Pein-sama me mandou para vigiá-los algumas vezes. Ele acha que você não se controlaria e acabaria com o plano, un.

- Ora, você sabe que eu nunca...

- Não, eu não sei, você é tão agressivo que poderia acabar com o plano sem perceber,un.

- Pare de falar assim com o seu mestre – Sasori levantou Deidara do chão pela gola do sobretudo – E pare com esses malditos "Un's".

- Oras... – Deidara empurrou Sasori para que esse o largasse – Tudo bem, só estou aqui porque o mestre me mandou.

Depois de algum tempo, Yuki começou a se conformar com a sua situação. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria um fim trágico em frente às pessoas queridas.

Passaram-se uns dois dias. Yuki começou a suportar as ações de Sasori e as visitas de Deidara. Estava se achando louca mas finalmente tinha aprendido a gostar dos seqüestradores. Achava que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria de que aceitar que morreria e ponto final.

Um certo dia, Sasori finalmente sentiu algo por Yuki. Quando eles iriam dormir, ele tentou conquistá-la. Ele não sabia o porque e se odiava por fazer aquilo, mas parecia patético tentado fazer com que ela se rendesse ao ser charme. Sasori se deitou ao lado de Yuki, mas ela não entendia:

- Sasori? O que faz aqui, deitado comigo? Você sabe que eu faço parte do plano de vocês. – Yuki ás vezes, revelava uma personalidade fria e sofredora, pois sabia que seu fim se aproximava.

- Eu só quero curtir um pouco – Disse o ruivo, acariciando o seu rosto.

- Pois saiba que isso não vai funcionar, eu quero morrer com respeito.

- Você está sendo dura demais comigo, sabe que eu não fiz isso porque eu quis. Foi somente o Pein-sama.

- Olha, você não está achando que eu irei cair em suas graças e deixar você abusar de mim. Sei que todos esses dias você vem tentando ter alguma coisa mais séria comigo.

- Pode ser que desta vez funcione.

- Você...Não...Pode fazer...Isso comigo...- Ela já estava quase se rendendo aos encantos do homem que estava ao seu lado, tentando fazer com que ela cedesse.

- Já estou fazendo, Yuki...- Assim, ele encostou seu nariz no dela.

- Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo! Eu quero sair daqui, mas não sinto muita vontade e viver, agora que sei como o mundo pode se tornar perigoso somente ao se distanciar um pouco de quem você ama...

- Eu vou proteger você...

- Quer dizer que eu não irei morrer?!

- Eu...Eu...Não seja tola. Seu eu fosse você, aproveitaria o tempo que lhe resta.

Yuki se rendeu ás tentações de Sasori. Não sabia o porquê, mas o ruivo havia tocado seu coração de uma forma bruta e tosca **(** **PS**.: Não resisti XD Tive que colocar essa palavra XD **)**.Eles se beijavam ternamente, como se não fossem de mundo diferentes. Enquanto um era um criminoso a outra era uma pacífica moradora de uma vila tão calma.

Eles faziam juras de amor, se olhavam e simplesmente riam, sem razão aparente. O que era tão bonito e inocente foi logo ficando apimentado. Beijavam-se e logo acariciavam o corpo do outro. Sasori passava as mãos pelo escultural corpo de Yuki. Yuki sentia os músculos do amado, que não eram tão definidos, mas não deixavam de ser fortes e rígidos. Ela passava as mãos pelas largas costas de Sasori e sentia o suor que escorria. Os cabelos já "grudando" na pele por causa do suor e os gemidos de prazer denunciavam que eles se amavam a ponto de fazer loucuras.

- Achei que você estivesse comigo somente pra me usar como refém. – Yuki perguntou somente para ver como o ruivo gaguejaria novamente.

- Eu estou com você por causa disso mesmo. – Sasori disse, com a cabeça de Yuki em seu peito. Ela escutava as batidas de seu coração. A garota pensou que ele daria uma desculpa, mas não aconteceu. Ela nem sequer escutou o coração dele bater mais rápido. Ele continuou tranqüilo. Yuki olhou para seus olhos, na tentativa de achar alguma lágrima escorrendo, mas seu rosto continuava sereno.

- Então como você pôde fazer **isso **comigo? – Yuki se irritou.

- Você deveria estar me servindo, fazendo o que eu quisesse. Eu somente quero te dar uma boa lembrança dos últimos momentos de sua vida – Dizendo isso, tentou roubar um beijo da garota, mas ela o rejeitou, mordendo seus lábios, assim, cortando-os.

Yuki rapidamente recolocou sua blusa e sua saia q chegava até os joelhos e saiu correndo para longe do ruivo.

Sasori estava com as mãos e o pescoço cheio de sangue quando agarrou o braço de Yuki.

- Saia de perto de mim! Está me machucando!- Yuki tentava se libertar, mas era fraca.

- Vou lhe mostrar o que um criminoso faz quando se irrita – Disse Sasori, furioso e cuspindo sangue ao falar.

- Me solte, seu verme insensível!

Sasori, em um ataque de raiva, cravou uma kunai na perna da garota. Sabia que não deveria fazer isso, mas não pôde se controlar. Ela gemia e gritava de dor, quando caiu no chão. Ele se abaixou para olhar em seus olhos:

- Toda vez que me desobedecer ou tentar fugir, vai perder seu precioso sangue, ouviu?

Dizendo isso, ele a arrastou até onde estavam e a largou no chão. Rasgou um pedaço da roupa dela e cobriu o ferimento.

No outro dia, Yuki se sentia fraca e acabada, mas teve que levantar, pois Sasori a levantou bruscamente.

- Se você disser uma palavra sobre o que aconteceu ontem, eu acabo com você! E sente em cima das pernas, para que ele não veja os seus pés.- Sasori ameaçou. Yuki viu uma sombra que logo foi se transformando numa imagem nítida de um homem alto com o cabelo branco, num penteado "puxado para trás" por causa do gel.

- Ela me fraca.- Disse o homem.

- Ela **É** fraca, não é uma ninja, como deveria saber, já que o mestre lhe mandou aqui, deveria ter especificad...

- Nem mais uma palavra! Só estou aqui para certificar que ela está respirando-O homem chamado Hidan interrompeu Sasori bruscamente.

Depois de alguns minutos examinando a garota, Hidan foi embora sem olhar para seus pés. Sasori se sentiu aliviado.

Yuki mal olhava para Sasori naquele dia. Imaginava que a noite seria como a anterior. Ma em vez de ficar triste por estar sendo cada vez mais tratada como um objeto, sua personalidade mudou e se tornou assanhada o bastante para cortejar Sasori. **( PS.2**: Eu sei que ela está se rendendo rápido demais e está ficando um pouco superficial mas to ansiosa pra escrever o final e cansada de escrever o meio ¬¬ **)**

Yuki chegou perto de Sasori e sentou em seu colo, passando a mão pelos cabelos macios e rubros do criminoso.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, sua insolente?

- Achei que você queria isso...

- Espero que não tente nenhuma gracinha desta vez, ou acabo com voc...

Antes de terminar a frase, Yuki o jogou ao chão e deitou-se em cima dele. Logo, recomeçaram aquilo que tinham interrompido na noite passada.

Passados 2 dias, Mikka e Haryn estavam hiper-aflitos. Mikka se culpava por ter se descuidado e deixar sua irmã sozinha por todo aquele tempo. Os ninjas de Elite já estavam exaustos de tanto procurar pela garota. Tinham medo de que já estivesse morta.

Depois de algumas poucas horas, Sasori escutou passos vindo na direção dos dois e rapidamente voltou ao normal, sem perceber que acidentalmente jogou Yuki com força ao chão, fazendo-' desmaiar. Deidara apareceu correndo:

- Sasori-danna! Temos uma missão! Rápido!

Sasori se instalou na grande marionete onde praticamente "vivia" e os dois saíram de cena.

Yuki acordou atordoada pela batida e logo foi procurar por Sasori. Andou por vários quilômetros de muito deserto quando avista uma equipe de busca com Haryn e Mikka. Yuki correu até eles.

- Yuki! – Gritou Mikka, desesperada.

- O Que vocês fazem aqui?

- Estamos te procurando! Por que você sumiu?! – Haryn e Mikka abraçaram a garota confusa.

- Me prometa que nunca mais vai sumir de mim!

- Tudo bem, mana. Me desculpe não ter te obedecido! Eu realmente não percebi que estava tão longe!

A irmã mais velha chorava sem quase não conseguir respirar. Estava desesperada. Algumas lágrimas de felicidade escorreram pelo rosto pálido de Yuki, mesmo com uma personalidade tão diferente.

A caravana voltava á Suna, quando um outro pequeno grupo se juntou com metade dos ninjas de Elite. Diziam algo sobre "Akatsuki" e "Raptaram o Kazekage". Yuki estava pensativa sobre Sasori. Decidiu, então que não o deixaria. Correu o máximo que pode, Haryn tentou correr atrás dela, mas estava muito cansado, assim como os outros ninjas.

Enquanto isso, os Akatsukis assistiam o Bijuu de 1 cauda sendo retirado do Kazekage desacordado quando o Time de Kakshi, de Konoha aparece para detê-los. Deidara leva Garra para algum lugar longe dali, Kakashi e Naruto o seguem, sem medir esforços para resgatar o Kazekage.

Os únicos que ficaram na caverna foram Haruno Sakura, Chyio-baasama e Sasori dentro de sua marionete.

Os três travaram uma feroz luta, depois de muito tempo, Sakura e Chyio derrotaram Sasori. Yuki se aproximou e viu seu amado sendo nocauteado e morto. Entrou em estado de choque se aproximou de Sakura:

- Por que fez isso?? O que aconteceu?

- Fique calma – Disse a garota de cabelos róseos – Ele não vai mais fazer nenhum mal á você.

- Do que está falando?! Por que você estava machucando-o?!

- Acalme-se! Eu só...

Yuki nem deixou a garota terminar a frase pois saiu correndo em direção ao corpo de Sasori e deitou-se sobre ele. Beijou-o, pegou sua mão e encostou em sua face pálida. Viu que estava morto e virou-se, com raiva no coração:

- Você o matou!!

Sakura e Chyio estavam assustadas pela reação da garota. Yuki mataria as duas se não fosse tão fraca.

- O que houve? – Sakura perguntou, indignada.

- O que ele fez para vocês o matarem?!

- Desculpe, mas ele era um criminoso! Não podíamos deixá-lo fazer mal a mais alguém!

- Mas ele fazia bem a mim! Era o único homem por quem eu me apaixonei!!

As duas estranharam a garota. Amar um criminoso? Como poderia? Yuki chorava cada vez mais desesperada, quase não respirava, assim como sua irmã quando a reencontrou.

Sakura tentou reconfortá-la quando a equipe de resgate novamente chegou.

- Yuki! Você...! – Mikka estava prestes a castigá-la.

- Por favor, me deixe em paz... Vocês não vêem que eu estou sofrendo?!

- Yuki, você está louca? Volte para casa!

- Não!! Se eu não posso viver junto ao Sasori, eu vou morrer junto dele!

Yuki pegou uma kunai que estava jogada no chão e apontava para si mesma.

- Yuki! Não seja tola! Pare com essa bobagem! – Haryn tentava se aproximar assim como os Ninjas de Elite, mas cada vez que eles se aproximavam, Yuki apertava mais a kunai contra seu pescoço. Todos achavam que ela estava surtando pelo fato de ficar tão longe de casa, mas não haviam percebido que ela tinha se apaixonado pelo criminoso.

- Yuki! – Mikka gritou e correu até a irmã, mas era tarde demais.

Yuki passou a kunai pelo pescoço, suicidando-se. Seu corpo sem vida caiu em cima do de Sasori. Ela havia morrido junto ao amado, como queria.

Durante quase um ano, tentaram reconfortar Mikka, mas ela estava passando por momento muito difíceis. Ela se culpava pela morte de sua irmã. Afinal, era culpada por ter se esquecido completamente dela. Foi levada até o Kazekage várias vezes por se embebedar e quase se suicidar pelo menos umas 15 vezes.

Mas finalmente ela se curou e entendeu que Yuki havia morrido por amor. Começou a se importar mais com Haryn e finalmente se casaram. Nunca mais se esqueceu de sua irmã, mas gostava de se lembrar dos carinhos que trocavam e os momentos que ela, Yuki e Haryn passavam sorrindo e brincando.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Bom, espero que tenham gostado porque eu demorei muito tempo pra fazer isso ;D**

**Como eu já disse, mandem reviews, mesmo se for pra criticar ;D**

**Tchau 3 **


End file.
